The present invention relates to a rooftop carrier for use with an automotive vehicle.
In the past number of years, there has been a resurgence of interest in the sport of bicycling. Bicycling, as one traditionally understands the pastime, now enjoys a new surge of interest; the interest in bicycling has branched off into new directions off road or mountain biking. The city streets are crowded with cars and trucks and it is therefore commonplace to see bicycle enthusiasts transporting their bicycles to parks, bicycle paths, and the like.
Various methods of bicycle transportation are used. Thus, there are bicycle racks which attach to vehicle tow bars and the like. A further method of transporting bicycles is a bicycle rack supported on a vehicle rooftop by a pair of transverse support bars. This method of bicycle transportation requires rooftop access and this is often difficult. Thus, one may need the use of a ladder when one is dealing with minivans or the like. Otherwise, the user must climb from the top of the vehicle to access the rooftop rack to load or unload the bicycles. This is particularly true when the transported bicycles are positioned toward the center of the vehicle such as when multiple bicycles are carried and when a van or sport utility vehicle is the transporting vehicle.
Another potential difficulty with presently known rooftop bicycle racks arises when multiple bicycles are transported. Access to a bicycle near the center of the vehicle is desired, the bicycles toward the sides of the vehicle must first be removed.
These inconveniences of rooftop bicycle transportation systems have been known and various proposals have been advanced to overcome the difficulties. Thus, there are known arrangements wherein the rack is delivered to the user rather than the user going on top of the vehicle to the rack. Such arrangements are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,259 which teaches a roof rack system of the above type.
Also known, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,151 is a bicycle carrier wherein there is a base frame for attachment to the bars of a carrier rack. Hingedly connected to a frame is a loading frame for positioning over a bicycle to be loaded and equipped to receive and hold the bicycle while being manually lifted from the side of the vehicle to its rooftop for securement thereon for and during travel. The bicycle swings with the loading frame from an upright position beside the vehicle to an upside down position on top of the vehicle.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,282 to provide an arrangement wherein the rack can be manually pulled down and manually raised to a position on top of the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle rooftop rack system which overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object to provide a bicycle rooftop rack system wherein a pair of platforms are used to raise and lower the bicycles to their position on top of the roof of the vehicle.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a rooftop rack for carrying an object on a vehicle, the rooftop rack comprising a base mountable on a vehicle roof, a pivotable arm having a first end pivotably connected to the base, the pivotable arm being moveable between first and second positions, a first platform for carrying the object, a spool mounted on the base, a cable extending from the spool to a distal end of the pivotable arm and then to the first platform, means for turning the spool and the first platform being retained by a second end of the pivotable arm such that when the pivotable arm is in a first position, the first platform is held by the cable against the second end of the arm while when the pivotable arm is in the second position, the first platform can be released from the pivotable arm.
In the present disclosure, reference will be made to a rooftop rack for carrying bicycles. It will be understood that within the scope of this term, other two wheeled vehicles may likewise be carried including, for example, scooters, motorcycles, etc. Also, although the rack is primarily designed for bicycles, the platform can also be used for carrying other objects such as kayaks, canoes, surfboards, etc.
As aforementioned, there is provided a platform which is connected to a pivotable arm or boom, and which pivotable arm or boom is pivotably connected to a base mounted on a vehicle.
The pivotable arm is configured such that when, in a first upright position, it maintains the platform on the vehicle. In a second position, it extends outwardly over the side of the vehicle and permits a platform to be disconnected therefrom and lowered to the ground.
The platform has means for receiving an object thereon and preferably, includes means for receiving first and second bicycles and also has means for securing the bicycles to the platform. In one preferred embodiment, retaining straps are employed for attachment to the cross bar of a bicycle.
Means for raising and lowering the pivotable arm are provided. In a preferred embodiment, an electric winch type of arrangement is provided wherein a cable is entrained about a spool and then through various pulleys to be secured to the top of the platform. Preferably, the electric motor is capable of being used with a remote control. Alternatively, one could use a manual winch.
In a preferred embodiment, there is provided a second platform which is designed to be used on an opposite side of the vehicle compared to the first platform. A similar arrangement is employed for both sides. This permits the use of the same cable for both the first and second platforms.
The roof rack, in the embodiment wherein there is provided two platforms, is designed to use a single cable to raise and lower both of the platforms. The distal end of the pivotable arm is releasably secured to the platform. When in the stored position, the platforms are held in that position by means of a locking mechanism as will be described in greater detail hereinbelow.
The pivotable arms may be secured together by means of a cylinder and/or mechanical means.
The cable may be any suitable and preferably will comprise a plastic cover wire cable to minimize corrosion. As aforementioned, the cable will extend from the spool toward a distal tip of a first one of the pivotal arms and then to a distal end of the platform.
The pivotal arm and respective platform will have a point of contact when the cable is in a taut position and will be anchored mechanically when in a stored position.
The uncoupling of the platform and the pivotal arm is possible because the center of gravity changes in a manner which permits the platform, which is being uncoupled, to continue its downward movement to reach the ground as will be discussed in greater detail hereinbelow.
Preferably, there is provided an air cylinder interconnecting first and second pivotal arms. The air cylinder is functional to initiate the start of the lateral movement of the pivotal arms as will become apparent hereinbelow.
The cable is journaled in a pulley at a distal end of the pivotal arm and the platform pulley. This has the effect, at the time of uncoupling, that the cable forms a loop. The net effect is to provide a multiplication of the lever in a ratio of 2:1. Thus, the cable passing from the distal end of the pivotal arms to the pulley at the mast of the platform then returns to a second pulley at the distal end of the pivotal arm before heading to the second side of the rack.
When the platforms are in their position on the roof of the vehicle, the platform is secured to the base which is attached to the roof of the vehicle. One side will act as a support for the other side during the process of raising and lowering the other platform.